A. Field of the Invention
This relates to personal flotation rescue devices, particularly in the event of a mishap at sea. A person can enter a safe, confined space in the protective device. It is self contained and can be easily stowed when not in use.
B. Prior Art
This is an improvement over an existing patent issued to Vu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,227. The structure of the device has been substantially altered to further protect the individual although the operation of the device remains the same.
In the prior art, the individual was partially exposed because of openings on the shell of the device. In this improvement an individual will be completely protected against all elements because the individual is completely encased in the structure.